These are the voyages...
Log Title: These are the voyages... Characters: Lifeline, Phase-Ar, SG-Growler, Wraith Location: Seattle Date: August 6th, 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: A Trekkie Junkion makes his way to Earth in search of intelligent life... Northwest United States - North America The top west of this region is formed by Washington, home of grunge band city Seattle. It is also an area of many forests, mostly conifers. The forests also extend into Oregon to the south, becoming thicker as the pines start to blend with other trees. To the east the trees start meshing with mountains as they move into Idaho and near the Rockies. Yet the people seem to find enough rooms to grow endless amounts of potatoes. Noticing something REALLY strange on his security cam, Dr. Steen steps out of his condo to investigate... Phase-Ar has parked himself on the front lawn of Lifeline's condo, his thrusters steaming slightly from recent use. "Captain's Log.. stardate 56596.5.. I have.. arrived at the planet.. Earth. Signs point to... intelligent life, but I have yet to.. locate the source." comes a voice from within. Edwin stares blankly, and for a moment, he glances around for hidden cameras, wondering if he's in the process of being punked. Seeing nothing amiss, it appears that this isn't the case. He then slowly walks up to the... starship shuttlecraft. "Are you on a friendly mission?" he asks. "Greetings, native.. I come in peace." Phase-Ar says. "It is a.. great pleasure to.. finally be on this planet... and... meet the human race." he says. His speech patterns are a lot like Captain Kirk, perhaps slightly exaggerated. "You sound really familiar," Dr. Steen says, still looking reallt bewildered. Surely, this is some kind of joke. "...Well, I'm glad you come in peace. I suppose I could be an impromptu ambassador, if it would help." "My name is.. Phase-Ar. I have.. come on a mission of.. exploration to.. seek out.. new life.. and... watch more Star Trek." says the voice once again, and then... The Type 6 Shuttlecraft begins to break apart, and in a flash, Phase-Ar has appeared. A large robotic version of a Starfleet officer from the 23rd Century, at least at first glance, standing at about 20 feet tall. Closer observation shows that Phase-Ar has fashioned himself after one, coloring his body plates to be black from his feet up to his waist, and his chest, arm, and back plates are painted in a gold color. On the left breast plate he's fashioned the emblem of USS Enterprise's command division. Against his back however are hints of his alternate mode, with a pair of warp nacelles compacted and folded up against his back like a backpack. His head, however, is a typical gray coloration of most Transformers, except he's added 'beard' components around his mouth components and around his head, as well as cranial ridges on his forehead. Sharp facial features surrounding the blue optics gives the impression one is looking at a typical Klingon. Attached in brackets on his back are three obvious weapons: A Federation phaser rifle styled after 24th Century models, a projectile launcher, and a well polished Klingon Bat'Leth, complete with leather wrapped around the 'handles' on its non-sharpened edge. Dr. Steen watches, stunned, as the shuttlecraft begins to transform. He doesn't typically watch a lot of television due to his work schedule, but he knows what sorts of reruns play on Spike-TV overnight. "...Are you a... robot Klingon?" he asks in amazement. "I have... taken on the form to... show my... dedication to honor." Phase-Ar says, sitting down on the grass. "I was.. concerned that.. there were going to be.. no more.. Star Trek.. then.. the movie last year... drove me to.. find my fellow officers.. here.. on Earth." "I see." He isn't quite sure why this robot is... lacking a symbol. Edwin was under the impression that the good robots wore one kind, and the bad ones another kind. He isn't quite sure what to make of a complete lack of symbol. This entire situtation is fairly oddball. "Well, I'm what you might call a Dr. McCoy. Only my name isn't Bones." "A pleasure to.. meet you, Doctor." Phase-Ar says with a bit of a bow. "Are you assigned to.. a.. starship.. or are you with... Starfleet Medical?" (Now how the heck am I supposed to answer that??) Edwin thinks awkwardly. "I have two different assignments, actually. It's kind of complicated, but one's a... Starfleet assignment, and then when I'm not doing that, I have a civilian... hospital outpost." "Ah! A fellow.. Starfleet officer." Phase-Ar says, genuinely excited. "I hope to.. find Starfleet Headquarters and.. report in as soon as possible." Dr. Steen stares up at Phase-Ar nervously. "...Are you familiar with the Autobots?" he asks. "Indeed, I am.. familiar with the Autobots. Admiral Wreck-Gar has... made invitations for.. us to... join their cause." Phase-Ar says. "I am.. certain to find them at.. headquarters." This puts Edwin at ease. "Actually? *That* I can help you with." He knows where Autobot Base is, thanks to the Witwicky family and their invitation to have Bryce come tour the place. "But you have to go at Warp...1 . Or... impulse speed. Because I might miss the location otherwise." (I'm starting to feel like a nerd,) he thinks. "Are you.. offering to.. guide me to base?" Phase-Ar asks excitedly. "Sure!" Edwin gets the sense that this guy is completely peaceful, and isn't going to cause the Autobots any trouble. "Excellent.. I shall... get into my.. conveyance mode." Phase-Ar says, standing up and stepping back. Phase-Ar begins to fold up, and becomes a Federation Type 6 shuttlecraft. Phase-Ar lowers his rear ramp for Lifeline to board. A Federation Type 6 Shuttlecraft from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Measuring about 20 feet long by 15 feet high, it has a boxy shape in the rear, with the front being swept downward in a wedge shape with a darkened glass windshield. Attached along the bottom edges of the shuttle are two warp nacelles, with thin windows along the sides that glow electric blue when the shuttle is in operation. On the rear of the shuttle craft is a large door that can open and form a ramp into the interior. On the top rear edges, a pair of impulse engines are mounted, giving the rear section a widened appearance. On the sides of these a number is painted: 1701-D. On either side of the forward section are a pair of darked glass side windows, and below them a name has been painted in black letters: GALILEO. Right behind these letters is the Starfleet emblem turned on its side with the tip facing forward, and behind this a pair of red stripes that run straight back towards the rear. In the middle of the shuttle, U.S.S. ENTERPRISE is written inside the stripes. On the nose below the windshield is another number: NCC 1701-D. This one appears to have a custom modification with a port underneath the nose, set back a bit but leaving enough clearance for the shuttle to land on top of the warp nacelles. Along the sides of the nose under the red strips are a pair of type 4 phasers. Phase-Ar fires up his impulse engines and lifts off once Lifeline is aboard. "Welcome aboard, Doctor. Please.. have a seat and.. we'll be on our way." "Wow, this is pretty impressive... are you someone of a high rank to have all this technology?" Edwin asks, as he buckles into his seat. The voice Phase-Ar has been using switches. "Nah, lassie, just a fine ol' knack with the tools of the trade," he says, with a hint of Scottish accent. Lifeline says, "Alright -- just start heading south... if you have a way of bringing up a terrain map, that would help." "Certainly.. I can.. bring up my.. tactical display." Phase-Ar says, and his internal monitor flips on and displays a topographic map of the ground below as he flies along. "Super. OK, you're going to want to head due south... we're going into the desert." Dr. Steen says, then offers a small USB device. "Do you have a... tricorder? Or no wait, a PADD? I'll give you my own map." A black Toyota Scion tools into the outskirts of Seattle, blaring hip-hop music loud enough to seriously rattle windows on buildings he passes. He blows through a red light, swerving to avoid a collision with a mini-van. "Yo!" the Autobot's voice projects from within the vehicle, "What's your problem, man?" Phase-Ar throttles up and begins to head south as Lifeline points the way. "Certainly.. I have a... tricorder stored there.. under the console." he says. As he does, though, he picks up the music that Growler is blaring, and pipes into his cockpit. "Such.. strange signals. Can you.. tell me what they are?" Dr. Steen plugs the USB port into the 'tricorder' so that Phase-Ar can access the Witwickys' map to Autobot base. Then, he frowns at the sound of the piped in music. "Wow, I don't know, but it doesn't sound good, that's for sure. It might be a... err, a Cardassian trap!" The Scion's wild driving quickly causes a series of near-accidents and fender-benders as he careers through the streets. "Who taught y'all to drive?" He approaches a gridlocked intersection and increases his already breakneck speed. "That's it, I've had it." He transforms into his robot mode, leaping over the offending traffic and landing on the sidewalk. A young woman walking six dogs quickly finds herself tangled in their leashes as the animals panic and go scattering every which way. "Shields up! Red Alert!" Phase-Ar says, and his interior is suddenly filled with flashing red klaxons and a red alert siren. He banks around and starts to head towards the source of the music signals, lowering down. "We'd better... check it out." The Toyota Scion xB rises up, its front half rotating 180 degrees. Its hood and engine section shift down, forming the robot's chest as its arms unfold from underneath. The doors open, taking on the appearance of stubby wings extending from the robot's shoulders. The rear half of the vehicle splits down the middle and extends, forming the robot's legs and feet. SG-Growler's head pops up from behind the engine compartment as his feet hit the ground. "Huh? What?? ...Oh NO," Dr. Steen laments, clinging to his seat within the Junkion. This kind of problem rates pretty high on his 'never put yourself in this position!' list, but there isn't much he can do about it except hope for the best. Growler laughs, his metallic voice ringing off the buildings. "Yo, what's wrong, dog-lady?" he asks, reaching out toward the woman with the dogs. The woman screams and topples over as she tries to escape the robot, her legs still entangled in the panicked dogs' leashes. Phase-Ar descends along the street, Growler's image appearing on his monitor. "It looks to be.. worse than Cardassians! It appears to be.. Romulans," he says, getting fairly close and pulling into a hover. "Attention, Romulan operative! This is.. Phase-Ar of the.. United Federation of Planets. You will... cease your hostilities at once." Dr. Steen doesn't see this confrontation ending well. But perhaps he's underestimating his new friend. He watches to see how the thuggish robot will respond. SG-Growler looks up at the craft hovering over him. "This ain't real," he says, leaving the woman to try to sort out her entanglement. "Yo, geeks!" he hollers at the shuttlecraft. "Take off yer pointy ears an' listen!" A pair of oversized speakers emerge from atop the robot's shoulders and begin blaring the Beastie Boys' "Whatcha Want". Nearby windows shatter, showering pedestrians with glass. >> SG-Growler strikes Phase-Ar with Sonic Blast . << Phase-Ar is hit with the shattering burst of sound, struggling to maintain his position in the air. "She cannae take many of those, Captain!" he says with his Scottish accent again, and he gets himself stabilized. "Structural integrity, 94 percent. It appears that diplomacy.. is.. not an option. Locking on phasers..." Lifeline can watch as a HUD flips up on the screen and a crosshair homes in and locks dead center on Growler's chest plate. Outside, the starboard phaser strip lights up, and a pair of lights slide from either end, and when they meet, a beam of energy sails out towards Growler. >> Phase-Ar strikes SG-Growler with Phaser . << Wraith's Nighthawk F-117A #406 comes in from Skies Above the US/Mexico - North America. Lifeline sends off a quick radio to base, then watches the targeting sequence in amazement. "I hope your shields are holding," he tells Phase-Ar. "Hang in there!" SG-Growler staggers backward as he's struck by the phaser beam. "You're gonna regret that, NERD!" He produces a small hand weapon and fires it at the shuttlecraft. >> SG-Growler strikes Phase-Ar with Needler . << Wraith's Nighthawk F-117A #406> Wraith pilots her Nighthawk into the area, answering the call from Lifeline. It remains at high altitude as it approaches Seattle.... Phase-Ar is riddled by the projectiles from Growler's weapon, dents in his armor appearing where they ping off his hull. "Doctor.. I am going to... drop you off. It is time for me to... take this Romulan.. hand to hand." He flies over to a nearby rooftop to set down, and his ramp opens to let Edwin out. And Dr. Steen gets out while the getting's good, onto a rooftop. "Be careful!" That's the best he can do -- he can't even help Phase-Ar if things go south with SG-Growler. But perhaps Capt. Wraith can... SG-Growler cackles as the shuttlecraft moves off. "Yeah, that's right, go file some library cards or somethin'!" He cranks up his Beastie Boys music again and spends a moment dancing in a sad whiteboy way. "So whatcha whatcha whatcha want!" he crows. Wraith's Nighthawk F-117A #406> Wraith rolls her Nighthawk into attack position, and locks her attack computer on the robot. She sends a Burst transmission straight to Sg-Growler, "Leave, Now. Or I will open fire. You have violated American territory, and I do not even have to give you this warning. There will not be a second warning." The transmission, however, might be picked up by Phase-Ar, if the Shuttlecraft is paying attention, as the transmission has to go right past it. Wraith's Nighthawk F-117A #406 targets SG-Growler with its weapons. The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Phase-Ar is too into the heat of battle now... he transforms into his robot mode, draws his Bat'leth, and suddenly his demeanor changes into one of stern defiance. The Bat'leth is swung around him like a dance, then held aloft above his head as he shouts a guttural 'For Kahless!!!' before leaping off of the rooftop straight down towards Growler, the blade poised to come right down on his noggin... The Type 6 Shuttlecraft begins to break apart, and in a flash, Phase-Ar has appeared. >> Phase-Ar strikes SG-Growler with Bat'leth. << "......." Dr. Steen just watches the fray in stunned disbelief. (Sci-Fi would completely geek out over this insanity.) The odd blade comes smashing down on Growler's head, shearing through part of the Autobot's 'ski cap' and sinking into his shoulder. Growler shrieks, a high-pitched, eardrum-piercing sound, and struggles to free himself from the weapon. "No way, man," he cries shakily, staggering away and transforming into his vehicle mode, "no WAY!" He peels out as soon as his tires hit the ground, plowing into a mailbox in his desperation to get away from the suddenly very scary geekbot. SG-Growler's feet and legs close together. His chest shifts back into his vehicle mode's engine compartment as his arms fold up underneath it. His doors shut, and the back half of the car rotates 180 degrees. The Scion xB lands on its tires. Hateful rap music blares from the vehicle and its tacked-on exhaust component growls and putters obnoxiously. Wraith's Nighthawk F-117A #406> Wraith rolls again as the Intruder transforms and runs away. Her Attack Computer loses lock, and she frowns. "Damn..." She shrugs, and sends a quick message to both the base, and Lifeline. Phase-Ar swings the blade around and latches it back onto his back. He then pulls out a flask from a compartment, and opens it to take a swig, revealing it contains energon. "Bloodwine to celebrate!" he shouts as he takes a long swing from the flask. Category:2010 Category:Logs